The Princess of Spiders
by Sanslover101
Summary: I got request to make a story of Muffet in a royal kind of way. They said to just have fun so I did! More information in the story itself and exactly what they wanted to see. I hope you enjoy this little oneshot!


_Muffet is almost never seen without a huge, tremendously fat purple cigar in her mouth, made from spiders and webbing. The smoke from it is purple and smells like a bakery. It's sometimes referred to as a spider stogie, and it's considered a rare occasion when it's not in her mouth_

 _Muffet's fond of explosives, often lighting them off of her cigar_

 _Muffet's title is Princess of the Spiders_

 _Muffet often swallows people whole, intentionally or accidentally. she spits them out eventually, though._

 _When Muffet's silky black hair isn't tied up in pigtails, it's long enough to reach her waist._

 _On the surface, Muffet lives in a large manor_

 _Muffet owns a large purple cannon that she fires herself out of to travel long distances. She also often fires other people, whether they like it or not. Whenever she or somebody else is shot out, They usually fly so far that they become a twinkle in the sky_

 _Muffet often inserts French words when she talks, such as moi and bon voyage, because it makes her sound even classier._

 **A/n: This was requested from Barbacar! They were really detailed on how they wanted this to be. How could I say no to one of you guys? This is a one shot and probably gonna only be on fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!**

 **(I left the dialogue he sent at the top to give you all a better understanding)**

Times grew tough in the underground. Monsters have changed ever since they lost the human souls. The last hope they had of getting out of this hole in the ground.

They learned to fend for themselves rather then depending on some ruler to take of them. The king was dead, so they all became they're own leaders.

Undyne was the one to take Asgore's throne in his place of death. Like said before, no one listens to her. She's basically queen of "New home." Those are the only monsters who will listen to her.

Papyrus was king of the monsters in Snowdin. Everyone thought of him as a joke, but Sans was nowhere to be seen. And no one else was willing to take the position. He was kind at first, but the stress of being king, and the fact his brother was gone made him go mad. He looked himself, dressed himself, but didn't act himself.

Muffet may have had the name "Princess of the spiders" which she was. They did anything they said her to do. But she ruled more then they intend. She has all of Hotland, she even owns the lab of what used to be the royal scientists'. She now uses it for shelter of her people.

She also ruled over half of waterfall. The other half belonged to no one. It's a no mans land. No one lives there, no life, nothing. They found it useless to take.

Everything was a mess after the human. No body had hope. No one cares. It was take, rule, amd most important kill or be killed.

At least thats how she saw things anymore.

Muffet sat in her black webbed chair behind her desk of her study. She grabbed a handful of her many spiders crawling around her desk delivering papers or handing money. The didn't scream, they didn't mind. They were in the hands of they're beloved rulers.

She used her fingers to spin a cylinder. She used her handful of spiders and stuffed them into now webbed cigar.

She used the hands that were not occupied with anything to make two claps. "Oh mon humble serveur!~" She said giddy. "Bring me another one my sweet dynamiter!"

The double doors that led to her study was thrown open presenting her server, Aaron. He had on a tux with webbed designed on the coat. He gingerly walked over nothing in hand. You could see the bullets of sweat racing down the side of his face. "Pardon me miss. But-"

Muffet raised one of her many arms to interrupt his speaking. "Whats my name dearie?" She asked impatiently. Aaron soon realized his mistake and got down to his knees begging for forgiveness. "My princess I'm sorry! I won't mistake you again."

Muffet smiled for the pity of the useless monster. She grabbed one of the piles of money the spiders were dropping off for her. She used four of her hands to count, check and place in neat piles her beloved money. But she still kept her attention on her server. "Continuer. Also where is my request? I believe I asked for a stick of dinomyte? And yet nothing in those precious hands of yours."

Aaron bowed his head again. "My princess! I'm sorry but you out of sticks! But we can sneak into 'New home' for more!"

Muffet stopped counting her money very quickly. She then smirked, fangs showing, as she set her money down in very neat piles. She stood up vertly slowly showing her full form. Her beautiful silk white dress fell farther then her elegant small body. Her hair was all the way down, and all six of her arms were all keeping her weight as she leaned them on the desk.

Every spider fell stopped they're task as they feared of what she might do.

"Oh? Well thats seems a shame." She started to walk over to the frightened monsters in his knees. "Tu vois, its been almost ten minutes since I had the sweet taste of my beauties. And with all this money to count, and the stress of being your ruler is really starting to get to me. So I _really_ need a break."

She licked a little bit of the purple lipstick of her lips, slightly revealing her sharp fangs. Aaron ducked his head down to keep trying for forgiveness.

"I-I'm sorry my lady I'll get you-" Muffet started to laugh as she placed all six of her arms on Aaron. "Oh please humble server. Save your breath. Your going to need it."

Before Aaron could ask of what she meant, she screamed for her royal and humble guards. Everyone knows what happens when the princess calls her guards. Your either fed to her pet, or her favorite thing, blown off to another part of the underground. Sometimes they hit the top the of the cave, then they fall where ever they land. It was a pleasure for her.

The guards came rushing in through the double doors and roughly grabbed Aaron but the arms. She picked these guards from Snowdin. She gambled them from the now queen, but was at the time the head of the royal guard. They were dogs that were a cute married couple. Muffet likes to admit she loves to gamble she finds thing interesting. After all, she knew how to win each time.

"What would you us to do with him my princess?" The deep voiced dog asked as he got on his knee to bow to his ruler, still keeping an arm on Aaron. Muffet thought for only a slight moment before getting excited. "How about he gets a better look at those rocks we call stars?" She giggled.

Both dogs keeled before they're princess before dragging Aaron away. He begged and pleaded for another way, another chance at life, to forgive his sins. But it was too late. When Muffet gives orders, she gives orders.

She looked around the room getting ready for another firework show. She grabbed her unlit spider stogie and held it with one of her many hands. She looked down at all her spider servant's to see they have stopped working. "Well?" She demanded. "Break time's over! Retour au travail!" She clapped her hands making it clear she wanted them to do as they were told. Lucky for them, they didn't have to be told twice.

As she walked she put her long elegant black hair back into her pigtails. She only did this on special occasions. She could never get her hair she worked so very hard on so dirty. As she walked passed monsters of her small palace, they greeted her with smile hand small hand waves. But she knew what they were really thinking. "Where was her spider stogie?" "Why is she taking that man away?" "He must have done something. What was it?" She could read her subjects thoughts like a book. She smiled as she thought of her answer to these questions.

She arrived to the balcony of her beautiful palace. They started to chain Aaron so it wouldn't be easy to escape. She looked over the balcony ignoring Aaron's pleads of forgiveness. She saw her subjects like little ants walking, enjoying the hot weather. They were very loyal to her. They worshiped her. They day she lost all of this would be the day she would be the day she turned to dust.

"Excuse me you highness." The high pitched guard asked thoroughly. Muffet turned around to see that it was time for a blasting show. He was placed in a purple cannon with a little spider sticker giving it a cute touch. He was stuffed in, mouth shut from some tape. She was thankful so she didn't have to hear the annoying pleads. She even giggled at the small tear falling from his sorry eyes. "I see dearie! Let us begin!"

The male dog walked in with a lit match in his hand. He got close to the cannon, and lit the rope off the end to let it spark. She took the time to walk over with her nicely made spider stogie to be hung over the spark of the web string that was sparkling its way to make a blow. Just as Aaron was about to be shot in the air, she waved one her hands high in the air. "Au revoir chérie!" She then placed her now lit stogie in her mouth sucking in the spiderness and silk. Then a loud BOOM was heard all around Hotlands. Maybe even new home.

She watched as Aaron flew higher and higher making another star to add to the undergrounds collection. She let our her purple heart of smoke fall out of her mouth as she smiled with glee with the show being over. "Si belle." She said as she clasp two of her hands together. As she started to walk back to her room, three of her guards popped out from the corner of the hall. One of them stepped forward in they're shiny purple armor. "Your highness!" The screamed shocking Muffet. She never liked to yell. "Sorry for the suddenness my princess, but there has been news a human is in the underground! We must keep you safe!"

She stood her ground and kept very calm of the news. The last human she met was very kind. Her name was Frisk and made very good friends with the everyone in the underground. But they did kill one monster in particular. They're king. Everyone knows of why they had to. It was they're only way out. But her soul was special. She didn't need seven souls to cross the barrier. She only needed hers. So the six human souls they already had were taken, and everyone just assumes it was that very human. Why? No one knows. Who knows if it really was her. She was gone, and all hope they had was gone.

She held her hand up so she may pass her lovely guards. They coughed silently hoping not get the same fate as Aaron. "Your Majesty please! We must protect you!" She stopped quickly, and turned her head so she was facing all of her eyes at them. She took a huge puff of her stogie and let the purple cloud fall onto her guards. "Yes I heard you the first time. A small and weak human can't hurt me. I've faced one before and I'll face another one if I must. But if they really are trouble, then I will ask for your protection. Got it?"

The guards quickly knelt down. "Yes my princess." They said at the same time as they bowed they're heads in apologies. Muffet smiled and continued her way taking another puff.

Before she walked through the double doors of her study, she looked back to the guards protecting her. "Do not worry beautés." She giggled as she patted one of them in the head. They tried hard not to pant with the pleasure of being a good dog. "I will be fine. But please while your here go fetch me some more sticks. And make sure I don't run out for a long time." Her red eye's shined as she made her request. The dogs bowed they're heads and left for they're new misson.

She walked into her lovely study and sat down on her balck webbed chair. She found it more comfortable then her throne made of gold and iron. It was nothing special to her.

She started to count her money that came to her as her spiders worked. ' _Hmm_ ' She thought as she continued to count. _'What does a human have purpose here? All the souls are gone. What are they-'_

Before she could finish her thought, a huge rumble came through her entire kingdom. There's no such thing as Earthquakes in the underground.

It kept going. No one could move even a inch. Hee spiders were falling or getting squished by the objects they were carrying. Muffet placed her halfway gone stogie in her mouth keeping it safe. She crawled under her now messy desk and used her webbed silk to cage herself from any debris.

She could hear her guards pounding on the door asking of she's safe. She didn't respond. They are not important.

She stayed there for a long period of time. The guards gave up calling for her or they were dead. Either way you could no longer hear the sound of desperate guards screaming and panicking for something as silly as an earthquake.

The ground then stopped it's shaking, and a bright white light passed through. It was so bright even Muffet had to cover all five of her eyes to escape being blind even from beind her webbed cage.

After the bright light was dimmed, Muffet unblocked her eyes and moved strands of her cage to see out. Her study was a bit of a mess but no serious damage. She saw some spiders were squashed and some barely moving. She felt slightly bad, but they had no importance. She could have more of she really wanted.

She broke her way free out of her little safe spot. She looked around to only see more mess and death of her servant's. She took a long puff and let the purple smoke fill the room. She dusted her dress, made sure her hair was presentable, and went out the double doors.

She looked around to see an empty hallway. Not a mess nor any dust laying around. She continued to look around the area but found nothing. "Hello?" she called. "Bonjour? Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici?"

She continued to walk but stopped when she saw a small spider scurring around the walls. It looked as if it was in a rush. "Vous y!" She cried after it. The little thing heard her call and stopped intantly. Muffet used one of her hand to let the little thing crawl into her palm. "Where is everyone. What happened?" She asked kindly being sure not to scare the poor thing.

The spider did a little dance to communicate considering it couldn't speak. Muffet being princess of the spiders, didn't have trouble knowing what she was saying. In fact it was very clear. _"The barrier is broken yoyr highness! Were free!"_ Her dance was very happy and ellegant.

Muffet almost dropped her stogie out of her mouth. She couldn't believe it! All the hope that was lost in her soul is now returned. "oh merveilleuses nouvelles!" But then she realized something. "Wait. Who freed us? Was it that human? But how? The souls?" The spider did another dance. But this time it was more jazzy and stirish. " _I have no idea miss. I was just told by the head guard that we are all free! And now you may continue as princess on the lovely surface!"_

Muffet only nodded in response and let her little friend scurry off. Muffet went off to the cannon balcony where she sent Aaron in the roof only moments before. She felt a little bad he didn't get to see the surface before his death. But he was now dust spread through the air and can see from either above or below himself.

She used the last little bit of her stogie and lit the end of the purple cannon. She then put it back in her mouth take one last puff before being sent on the destination she desired. "New home."

She used her webs to shoot at a nearby building when she came close to the ground. She kicked off of it and was able to have a nice elegant landing on her feet, dress and hair still in tact. She dusted her self off just incase anything did get on her beautiful white dress. She smiled in her mind that she didn't.

She walked over to the huge crowd of monsters trying to get answers from the queen, who has not let anyone through. She had spears blocking the way into the tunnel that lead up to the surface. She blocked the way with her magical neon blue spears. They went high and glowed dangerously to show them it's not safe to touch.

"Everyone! Please! We must-" Undyne tried to speak. But nobody would listen.

Muffet used her fingers to make another cigar shape in her hand. She looked around and found a web of spiders in a corner of a building. She wasn't happy with their condition, but she needed this. She placed it in her mouth and started to walk through the harsh crowd of begging monsters. While walking she lit her stogie of a green fire girl monster's head. Again not the most sanitary, and she only lit her stogies off her well precious dynamite and or cannon, but this was an emergency. When fully lit, she took a nice long puff, letting the taste of silk and spiders stain her tongue. She let out the huge puff of purple smoke fill the air making some people cough in the process

The girl started to get a little aggravated. She started to go off as her friend backed her up. Muffet simply, trying not to cause to much attention, stepped back to the complaining fire girl and looked deep in her eyes. The girl only scuffed and didn't think anything of it. She just kept disrespecting her. Muffet understood if she didn't know who she was, so she gave her a simple punishment. Nothing she should really think big about.

As the girl continued, she opened her mouth up wide. All her fangs shut, and her body got big. She grabbed the girl with all six of her arms trying not to drop her stogie and stuffed her in her opened slobbery mouth.

Her friend shut up soon after that. Everyone didn't really pay attention to it. They were more focused on the wall of spears. After she had swallowed her she simply ley out a small burp. She covered her mouth to be polite. "Excusez-moi." She said as her friend still looked at her with horror. Although she had nothing to worry about. She will spit her back out when she knows to treat people with better respect. The fire girl wasn't so big, so Muffets magic was no match for the size her stomach was going to be.

As Undyne was trying to control the chaos before her, she saw Muffet making her way through the crowd, also confused on why a fire girl seemed horrified. It is Muffet. "PRINCESS!" she screamed, hoping to grab her attention. Muffet held her stogie and looked up to the queen. She was never a fan, but as another peice of royalty, she respected her as she would like to be respected. Although she knew the purple cape and the crown never suited her.

The crowd made a path for her but still kept in they're rambling and complaining. As she made her way she saw one of her many guards in the crowd also begging. She only sighed of annoyance. She made her way to the guard but kept a calm face. "Excuse me?" She yelled trying to catch his ears. The guard turned around. His face was furious in'till he realized who exactly giving that face too.

He bowed down hoping to be forgiven. Muffet patted his head and got close to his ear. "Do you have my dynamite?" She had to yell slightly cause of how loud it still was. The dog tilted his head and reached in his armor. "Y-yes my princess. We were on our way to grab them, but then we heard noise and-" "I don't need a story O just want my dynamite...s' il vous plait" She interrupted trying not to lose her temper. The dog shook his head and quickly gave her request. She smiled as she saw the red stick in her hands.

She grabbed her stogie and took a nice puff before letting the lit part of it light the end of the dynamite. Undyne was going to protest, but Muffet knew what she was doing. Undyne stood back as Muffet used hand to make a simple thread of silk. She quickly right as it was about to blow, through it high in the air. She covered her ears and made sure Undyne did the same to protect they're ears from the loud boom that was about to be made.

Then it did. The loud wave of an explosive went through all out the room. It sent the crowd in complete shock in silence. Undyne looked over to Undyne a little impressed tht was actually going to work.

Undyne sat up taking her chance to speak before they started to panic again. "I know all of you really want to leave! And so do I! But we need to check the grounds yo see if it is safe. Please stay calm and don't make this any harder then it has to. The king of Snowdin is on his way so we can let you all out calmly and in a neat order." Muffet hekd up her hand wanting to speak as well. She stood in front of Undyne taking the attention. "I know it is a surprise. It was quite one for me as well. But we must stay calm. You don't want to end up like her do you?"

The crowd seemed slightly confused on who they were talking about. Muffet smiled looking straight into the terrified girl they were speaking of before. She opened her mouth and basically spit out a now slobbery and purple covered fire girl. Her flame was a little low but still alive and well. The crowd was slightly grossed out, but a little terrified as well. They don't want to end up like her. "If everyone behaves, then you will be spared. Comprendre?" The crowd shook their heads and knew to keep shut.

Muffet was satisfied with her work. She smiled and let Undyne have the flooe. She had nothing of importance to say. She gave instructions to go home pack and she will set up security to get everyone out. That sent the crowd flying. As the chaos when on down there, the two rulers started to talk. "So." Muffet began. "What happened? Did you do this? You don't look very...goddess." Muffet smiled to herself. She knew she would better to be a god.

Undyne made sure the crowd was busy before answering. "I don't know. I got a report a human was in the underground. I was about to go and find it, then the earthquake, and the flash of light waved through the underground. People started to gather and saw the barrier was shattered. I made spears and tried to stall to see what has happened myself." Muffet nodded to understand.

Nothing else much was said. They wanted to get to the bottom of this asap. It wasn't long before Papyrus came by in his battle body. Undyne and Muffet were surprised of his facial features. He looked so tired. Depressed. The goofball has been through a lot.

They had a meeting. They discussed of seeing the human. Muffet had nothing to report as normal. She was busy with her business. Undyne just repeated what she told muffet about searching. Papyrus in his calm and annoyed voice told his side, then he sat himself up in his chair and laid his skull in his hand. They guessed it was Frisk the last human to fall down. Muffet thought otherwise but decided to leave it alone. In all her eyes, she left her. She wanted to take the human souls to avenge the ones we took forcefully.

They decided to forget about it ad got the underground ready to leave the barrier. Before they let the rest of the underground see, they wanted to check out the area to make sure it was safe. And lucky for them it was. The sky was pink almost orange. They all assumed it was just rising, which was a perfect time to show the world a new race was just about to enter into the world. As they stared at the sun, they all thought of what they were going to do.

They each had plans. Undyne wanted to start a military of monsters to fight for the surface. Papyrus was going to search for his brother. And Muffet was going to do what she's always planned. Live in a mansion with all of her spider servants. And with the money she earns from a bakery she will open, she'll open a baseball park for all her subjects. Maybe a firework industry so she can be surrounded by all her most treasured explosives.

"Hey guys." A sudden voice said scaring them to bits. Undyne raised a spear to threaten the unknown figure. But her tough act dropped when she got a good look at the figure. Papyrus shed a tear as he lowered his crown. Undyne and Muffet knew what he saw, but they saw a girl they knew from a long time ago. "Sans?" Papyrus asked. "Punk?" Undyne asked as she was about to drop her weapon. Muffet had no words. She still felt betrayed.

"It's...a long story..." Frisk and Sans said at the same time in the same mouth. Muffet was stricken by the sudden sound. They were right, they do have a lot to talk about.


End file.
